Unforgettable Memories
by Ayanami00
Summary: Evangelion and Escaflowne Team Up!
1. A Fine Summer Day With A Drunken Misato

**********

"Unforgettable Memories"

A fanfic written by Rei-chan

All characters, scenes, and special moves appearing in this fanfic belong to their copyright owners, which I do not have any association with. Please enjoy this first chapter of my very first fanfic entitled "Unforgettable Memories." 

I like to dedicate this fanfic to a love I lost on Thursday May 4, 2000. 

Thanks for reading, and please e-mail me and tell me what you think. 

**********

It is quite a beautiful Sunday morning where the sun is glistening onto the tall buildings of Tokyo-3. Just outside of Rei's apartment, Shinji and Asuka waits for the appearance of First Child from her room, and the appearance of their superior, Major Misato Katsuragi, a 29-year-old wild gal, who is the head of defense for NERV.

"It's so hot today! Thank goodness, I'm wearing a sundress. Too bad you're stuck in that dull and hot school outfit Shinji," Asuka said.

She starts to twirl slowly around the apartment steps in her breezy, light yellow sundress with her fiery red hair waving behind her as though she is a ballerina.

"It's not so bad. I'm all right with this," answers Shinji as he looks down the street.

A slight breeze blows through just as Rei appears from the murky gray building. She is wearing her usual school uniform consisting of a white shirt, blue vest/skirt, and her signature black socks with white shoes. There is just something about this girl, which everyone marvels at. Rei Ayanami, with her silent and serene quality, could stop anyone it their tracks. 

"Good morning, Ayanami," said Shinji trying to sound upbeat. 

Rei walks right past him and sits down on a secluded section of the staircase with a book in her hand. The sun glistens off her light blue hair and her shiny blood red eyes. There is a moment of silence as Asuka and Shinji watch the First Child get comfortable on the staircase with her book.

"Didn't you hear Shinji say good morning to you, Wondergirl? You think you're too good to say good morning to us? You think you're all that," Asuka starts with a speech.

"Leave her alone Asuka. Ayanami is…Ayanami," Shinji interrupts.

This little comment of Ikari's makes Asuka just a bit more enraged because Shinji is taking Rei's side this time. Asuka has always been the one to have things her way. She will not settle for second best. She will always be _the best_, and if anyone tries to take that away from her, they better watch out. Asuka feels that First Child is a threat. She's not sure what to make of that mysterious blue-haired girl, which is supposed to be on her side.

Rei Ayanami, 14 years of age, a petite girl with light blue hair, beautiful blood red eyes, and a mysterious personality, did not seem to be bothered with Asuka's little hissy-fit. No, she's too good to sink down to Asuka's level. What does she have to prove? Opening her book, she begins reading. She is sitting as still as the wind... 

It is very calm outside. Nature is not disturbed by the breezes from the trees. All is quiet and still. Not a creature is stirring; the whole street is desolate. Shinji sits on the top step staring down at the hot concrete sidewalk down below as Asuka, standing poised and ready to attack, glares angrily across to Ayanami, who doesn't seem to notice her or just plain out don't care.

Taking out his SDAT player, Shinji listens to music - tracks 25 and 26. Asuka on the other hand, rummages through her red sportsbag, which she has brought along with a gift for Kaji Ryoji, her infatuation and Misato's first and true love. 

"When is Misato gonna get here? I'm gonna melt like ice cream in a minute! That woman is never on time. She's already…15 minutes late," Asuka whines as she looks at her watch.

"It's not so bad Asuka. Why don't you just sit down and enjoy nature," Shinji replies to her whining.

"Nature! You can enjoy nature all you want Shinji. I have an appointment with Kaji!" she says.

She takes out the gift she got for him and smiles lovingly at it. 

"It's not everyday that Kaji stops by for a visit. I want to look my best for him and I can't wait until he sees what I got him. Don't you like it Shinji? It's so artistic. Look at all the neat little curves and colors…it's a bit heavy though, but like that really matters! I just knew I had to get it for Kaji the moment I first saw it…" Asuka continues to ramble.

Picking up the odd piece of artwork from Asuka's hands, Shinji examines it from all angles. The lines are definitely interesting. It makes lots of loops and turns, and colored in more colors imaginable. It has a hole here and there, but it is as smooth as silk. After 5 minutes of staring at the thing, Shinji puts it back into her hand.

He looks Asuka straight in the eyes and asks in a serious, but calm tone of voice.

"Do you know what it is Asuka?"

"Not really…I just think it looks way cool and he loves neat little gadgets and…" Asuka trails off.

"This is a small doorstop Asuka," he says, again interrupting her thoughts.

"A what? This can't be a doorstop! It looks too good to be one, dummkopf!" Asuka screams in disgust.

"It's a doorstop. Didn't you read the little sticker on the bottom of the thing?"

"Do I look like someone who would read such trivial things?" Asuka reply hastily.

Shinji snickers at Asuka's little gift to Kaji, and sets his mind on Misato. _Where that woman is, nobody knows. Misato is a big girl now. She doesn't need looking after these days…well maybe once in a while she does, but she can handle things on her own. She's been late a lot these past few weeks. She's a Major now; she has a lot more responsibilities. She probably just got…_

The screeching of tires from the opposite end of the desolate street interrupts his thoughts. Even before seeing whom it was, Shinji already know that it was Misato.

"She's here," he said to Asuka who has her hands on her hips.

"It's about time! I feel like a flaming hot pepper out here!" Asuka screams.

"Uh…okay," Shinji replies, not knowing what to make of Asuka's outburst.

Rei, who has been forgotten by Asuka and Shinji for the short moment when they inspected Asuka's 'interesting' gift to Kaji, closes her book as quietly and as softly as a feather floating through the air, and stands up. Looking down the street, the Children see a dark purple car swerving down the empty street. They can hear nothing except for the sound of the screeching tires and the voice of a wild woman. It is indeed the intoxicated Major Misato Katsuragi.

The sun shines brightly in back of the car. A shadow can be seen inside the vehicle. Misato is not alone. A silhouette of a small creature is waving its wings uncontrollably while being stuck on the back windshield inside the car. The Children can hear a faint "wark!" There is only one thing, which could make that noise. It has to be PenPen, Misato's beloved pet penguin, which lives in one of her refrigerators.

Asuka steps up onto the curb on the street so Misato cannot miss her in her sight. With one hand on the steering wheel, and one hand out the car window holding a beer, Misato swerves the dainty little car left and right uncontrollably down the street. She is only a few feet away from Asuka now. The screams of Misato can be heard clearly. Shinji and Rei steps up behind Asuka. 

The car, still speeding along, almost hit a utility pole. Misato jerks the car back into the middle of the road, her beer spilling out of the can. PenPen, grasping for air, tries to get Misato's attention any way it can, but it was no use. Misato is out of control, and she has to be the one who must take the Children to Nerv Headquarters. 

__

Oh, how wonderful and safe this ride will be…Asuka ponders sarcastically, taking note that this may be the last car ride of her life.

The car screeches to a swift halt, jerking Misato back and forth twice. PenPen, the poor thing, slid slowly off the back windshield and onto the back seat.

"Oh geez! Look what you did to PenPen, Misato!" Asuka screams as she flings open the car door, and takes the penguin out of the car.

It gasps for clean fresh air and "warks" at Asuka, who is staring down at it. Shinji pats the little thing on the head gently, and they all climb into the back seat of the drunken Misato's car. 

"Buckle up people! You're gonna be in for the ride of your life! Now onto Nerv Headquarters!" Misato screams into the air as she steps on the petal.

The car races forward with the passenger seat door still swinging wide open.

Steering out of control through the streets of Tokyo-3, Misato just got plain out crazy. Stopping abruptly before a car at a stoplight, she climbs halfway out of her car. She screams and waves her beer can at the car in front of her, telling the old man to move it or she will drive over his car.

This is a huge embarrassment for the Children, although Ayanami does not look like she cares too much. Shinji's SDAT is just hanging from his pockets, ready to drop at any moment. He is gripping the seat of the car as tightly as possible. Asuka is holding onto PenPen who look like it is gonna faint from the lack of oxygen. Asuka braces herself with her feet holding on tightly to the back of Misato's seat. 

Rei is sitting between Second and Third Child. She stares straight ahead with an empty expression. She did not look frightened or surprised. She is neither happy nor sad. She is just Rei Ayanami. A normal person would rather jump out the car window than be in a car with a drunk Misato, but she did not seem to mind. Her hands are placed calmly on top of her book in her lap.

"Misato! Are you crazy! You just threatened an officer of the military!" Shinji screams.

"Now what the heck are YOU talking about? He is nothing but an old man who can't drive his own stinking car. I should have his license revoked because he truly cannot drive. Did you see how slow he was driving? An ant could have passed him. My driving is excellent can't you see? I think he needs to take a lesson from me once in a while…Look! The light is green…GREEN! Go already mister! Do not make me have to run into you. People have places to go and people to see ya know…" Misato continues on with her drunken speech.

She totally forgot that she is talking to Shinji. She continues to scream at the car in front of her, which got the attention of other drivers around her. They are all very confused, and try their best to avoid Misato at all cost (which definitely is not a bad idea). 

Asuka can not take it any more. It is obvious that Shinji cannot do anything, and Wondergirl over there cares nothing about her own life or others. It is all up to her. She is strong, she is a leader, and she must take a stand.

"Misato-san. Pull over to the side of the road, and get out of the car…" Asuka says calmly.

"You want me to do what? Hey back there! Just sit quietly already. Such noise can distract a driver and cause an acci…dent," Misato states as she blanks out for a second.

Asuka jumps from the back seat to the front seat, and took the wheel. Misato tries to push Asuka back into the passenger seat, but it is no good. Misato does not have any energy left. She is going in and out of consciousness. Asuka slowly steers the car to the side of an empty street. She and Shinji attempts and succeeds in moving Misato into the back seat. They are only a few streets from Nerv Headquarters anyway, so Asuka decides to drive the rest of the way.

"Now this is how a person SHOULD drive…" says Asuka at the wheel.

"Maybe you shouldn't Asuka. You are underage, you know. We could just call Headquarters and ask someone to come get us" replies Shinji.

"Oh! Be quiet already. We can handle this on our own. If we can pilot EVAs, we can drive a stupid car. What is more dangerous? Driving a car or piloting an EVA? You tell me Shinji," Asuka says in annoyance. 

"There's Nerv Headquarters! We've made it Asuka," says Shinji in excitement.

"I dunno what you're so enthusiastic about Ikari. Of course, we have made it. Do you doubt my abilities? Heck I dunno if we would even survive this ride if Misato there…" Asuka retorts, looking back at the slightly conscious Misato.

"…If Misato there have been driving us the rest of the way here. She is just so dangerous when she has had beer before driving. This should teach us a lesson never to drink and drive…heck don't drink at all or you'll be as crazy as THAT woman!" continues Second Child.

Asuka carefully pulls up to NERV's secret stop. There she contacts NERV Headquarters with Misato's cellular phone, and starts to explain the situation to Maya Hibiki.

Maya tells Asuka that she will send Kaji down to take them in. Asuka hangs up; she clasps her hands to her heart, and sighs happily. 

Both Shinji and Rei look at her. They do not have to guess why Asuka is so happy. They already know why. Only one person can make her this happy, and that is Kaji. They sit in the car patiently, waiting for the handsome Kaji to come to their rescue…or just to Asuka's rescue…

"I can't wait to give Kaji his nifty present!" Asuka gleams with joy.

"Did you forget it's a doorstop?" Shinji asks.

Asuka gives Shinji a nasty look before replying to his crude comment.

"It's a doorstop to YOU, Ikari…It's a work of art to us normal people."

"Now wait a minute here. What do you mean "us normal people?" I'm normal, and I see it as a doorstop because it IS a doorstop," retorts Shinji.

"Why are you two talking about a doorstop? Are doorstops that interesting to talk about?" said a familiar voice.

No doubt, it belongs to the one and only Kaji Ryoji. Dressed in a gray-blue dress shirt and black dress pants, he looks stunning. His hair is pulled back into a little ponytail, and it looks as though he hasn't shaved for days. He looks into the car and sees Asuka in the front seat, Shinji and Rei in the back with a half conscious Misato in between the two.

"Oh boy. She is drunk again. I wonder how much she has had to drink this time," he says as he let Shinji get out of the car so he can get Misato out.

"You should've seen the way she was driving to come pick us up! We thought we were going to die just getting here," Shinji tells him.

"Well let's get you guys inside now. I think you've had enough excitement in that car to last you a lifetime," Kaji answers with a smile as he lifts Misato out of the car.

"Kaji-kun! I got you a wonderful present. When I saw it for the first time, I knew that it would be a perfect present for you!" Asuka says excitedly, grasping onto his arm, totally ignoring Misato.

"Oh! Asuka, don't you look nice today" responds Kaji.

He's looking down at the Second Child as she holds him tightly.

"Do you like my new sundress? I think yellow looks very good on me. This one has little tiny pale yellow flowers on it. It is so breezy and light. Which one do you like better, Kaji? The plain yellow one or this one with the pale yellow flowers?" Asuka asks, anxious for a reply.

"I like both Asuka…" Kaji replies trying to get the fiery girl to loosen her grip before he drops Misato.

Asuka is smarter than that. She knows what he is trying to do. She will not lose Kaji to Misato. Misato is not a fit woman for him. She is loose and unwise. Kaji needs someone who is very intelligent, someone who knows how to take care of him. All Misato would do is get drunk. Asuka will get Kaji's attention. She will not stop until she does.

"Kaji-kun, I got you such a great gift! Please take a look at it now. It is just so interesting. Even boring Ikari here said it was an excellent piece of artwork."

"Hey, I never said it was an excellent piece of artwork, I said it was mmph!" Shinji tries to finish.

Asuka covers up his mouth and pretends to have hit him accidentally in the mouth. 

"I'll take a look at it a little later, Asuka. Right now Commander Fuyutski would like to speak with you all. He says it is very urgent so we must not keep him waiting," Kaji responds as he picks up his pace with Misato in his arms, leaving the Children standing behind.

Asuka stumps off behind Kaji, determined not to lose him to Misato no matter what. Shinji glances over at Rei, who in turn, glances back. It is an awkward moment for Shinji. 

There is something about Rei…just something that is so attractive to him. What is about this mysterious girl that he finds so interesting? She is…mother-like. He did not know what it is but there is a motherly sense to her. She can comfort without saying a word. She is more mature than others are. She understands what people feel. How can she? What is she really?

Feeling the heat rise up to his face, he quickly turns back toward the direction that Kaji and Asuka headed in, and brakes out into a fast stride, leaving Rei standing next to the car.

__

What am I doing…why am I running away from Ayanami. Shinji wonders as he try to catch up with his fellow pilot.

Walking alone to Terminal Dogma, Rei meets up with Shinji and Asuka. Misato is put into a chair and is sleeping noisily. Fuyutski approaches the Children, who is standing in a row - Shinji separating Asuka and Rei.

"I will be the one to inform you of the situation we currently have on our hands. It seems that Major Katsuragi…is not available at the moment. An Angel is presently in Tokyo-2. The Magi has picked it up a couple of hours ago and recommends that we clear out at least 100km of Tokyo-2 surrounding the Angel. We have not been able to approach the Angel. It knows that we are coming and jams the frequencies of all the equipments that we have already sent out to gather information on it," Fuyutski informs them calmly.

"A new Angel? I thought we took care of all of them!" Asuka screams. 

"We are not sure if it is an Angel at all. The MAGI did not say that the pattern is blue or orange, which usually signifies an Angel. We need you Children to go out there and gather information at the time being, but do not hesitate to fight if the enemy attacks. Will you do this?" he asks strongly.

"Well…I guess so," replies Shinji uncertainly.

"Understood…" Rei replies as she usually does.
    
    "We're pilots, we're not information gatherers! Shouldn't we just go out there and kill it?" Asuka asks forcefully.

"Can you really just go an attack something you know nothing about?" answers Fuyutski.

"All right already! I will do it! Just because the information will benefit me when _I_ kill the Angel…" she replies.

With that, she stumps off to the dressing area to change into her plugsuit. Her mind is definitely not on Kaji at this time. Shinji and Rei follows silently behind.

**********

Who or what is this new Angel? Is it more powerful than all of the previous ones? What are the Children getting into this time?

Find out in the next chapter of "Unforgettable Memories."

__

May our unforgettable memories live on forever…_Aishiteru. _


	2. You Want Us To Do What?!

"Unforgettable Memories"

Fanfic written by Rei-chan

All characters from Evangelion and Escaflowne appearing in this fanfic belong to their copyright owners in which I do not have any association with. All moves associated with any anime and/or anime character is copyright of the owner of the anime.

Welcome to Chapter 2! Thank you so much for reading. =^_^=

**********

"This assignment SUCKS! It is the job of NERV to figure out what this Angel thing does! This is so stupid!" Asuka yells as she's changes.

Rei is in the same room as Asuka. She silently changes while Asuka rambles on and on about how she shouldn't have to figure out what the Angel does. Rei closes her locker, and walks out the door. Shinji hears the awkward silence coming from the girls' side of the room, and then he hears a loud bang. Frightened Shinji peaks over the wall to the girls' side to make sure Asuka is all right.

Asuka catches him looking over the second she turns around and covers up.

"What the hell are you doing, dummkopf? Get your butt back over to your side before I march myself over there and slap you silly! What a disgusting and perverted boy he is…what does he…" she tails off as she continues to change. 

She is watching over her shoulder every 15 seconds just to make sure Shinji is not looking. 

"I didn't mean to look Asuka! I swear! I heard a loud bang and I was worried that something has gone wrong. I'm sorry. I never meant to take a peak or anything," Shinji pleads with her.

"Yeah right…whatever you say…SHINJI!" screams Asuka as she throws her sportsbag over the wall, hitting Shinji hard on the head as she marches out of the dressing room.

"You forgot Kaji's doorstop Asuka!" he bellows after her.

The Children all meet back up with co-commander Fuyutski. Asuka refuses to stand by Shinji and shoves Rei into him. Rei did not seem too phased by the sudden impact into Shinji. She just regains her composure and stares straight ahead until she has an order to move out. Shinji turns bright red in the face and looks around, trying not to attract any kind of attention.

"Ahem…let's be going now," Fuyutski says to the Children before he turns his direction to face Gendo.

"Well let's go! Didn't you hear the man?" Asuka yells as she heads for the EVA hanger.

Shinji and Rei follows her silently. He is again blushing uncontrollably. Is it Ayanami's beauty, which captures his heart? Maybe not. Is it her silent treatment ? Not a chance. Is it love? 

The time he has spent with her is very special. There need not be any words of exchange. Only a look or a glance can tell a whole story. Rei is indeed special…still, what is it about her that he loves so much? He has never gotten into an argument with Rei before as he does with Asuka. There is a sense of togetherness and understanding.

Well what is love? How do we ever know if we ever encounter a thing called love? We may seem to know, but is it for real. Love is trivial word. We use the word 'love' to cover up our true feelings. Sure, I can say 'I love you,' but those are just three words. If I say that, will you know how much you mean to me? Is it love between you and me? In my heart, I want to be with you forever. There is something very special about you, something that no one else has…

Shinji thoughts run through his mind faster than the speed of light. Is he in love? Shinji got totally lost in his thoughts. Asuka notices that he just stood there in the hanger, staring off into space. There is a serious expression on his face…an expression that she rarely sees.

"Let's go already? What is wrong with you today? Have you lost your mind!" Asuka yells.

"I'm sorry…" Shinji replies as he follows Asuka to the EVAs. 

Rei is already in her EVA; ready for whomever is in charge with this assignment to say "Hashin!" which will signal the Children to sortie.

Shinji climbs into Unit-01 and waits patiently as he starts to get lost in his thoughts again. He spots Asuka slapping her Unit-02 a few times and finally climbs in. He turns on the communication device and decides to chat with Asuka.

"Gee…what's wrong Asuka? Not getting along with your EVA now?" snickers Shinji.

"Shut it already. I have had enough of…" Asuka answers, but she is interrupted by the voice of Kaji.

His picture pops up in front of her in Unit-02.

"Is there a problem over there?" he asks.

"Absolutely not, Kaji-kun. I have everything under control. You don't have to worry about Shinji and Wondergirl over there. I'll keep them in their place," Asuka says proudly as she smiles at the picture of the one she loves on the screen.

"Hashin!" they hear Fuyutski say and the EVAs sortie out of NERV Headquarters with Rei leading the way.

"Ah! Why do suddenly? I was not ready yet!" retorts Asuka as she takes off after Ayanami.

EVAs Unit-00, Unit-01, and Unit-02, stands ready in Tokyo-3, listening to their new instructions. They are to travel over to Tokyo-2 where the assumed Angel is to be at, and watch it for a couple of hours without being noticed. They must develop their A.T. Field on their way to Tokyo-2 just in case something goes wrong, and the EVA Units need it for protection.

"Well let's get going everyone! No good wasting time just sitting here. The faster we destroy this enemy of ours, the faster I can get back to give Kaji has present," Asuka commands.

"Understood," replies First Child.

"You mean you're actually going to give that doorstop to Kaji? Man, WHAT A PRESENT," says Shinji, joking around with her.

"Well it's better than nothing! At least he can use it…he doesn't need to know what it really is. I'll just take that little sticker off of it before I give it to him," Asuka snaps back

They make their way to Tokyo-2 in silence. Asuka surely didn't want to hear more about the doorstop or Shinji's remarks. 

Coming within half a mile of the location that the MAGI has told them while making their way to Tokyo-2, the Children spots the enemy. It surely doesn't look like much of a threat. There is three of them, all looking like mechas. They seem so small though. What kind of power can they have? There is a girl in one of the mecha's hand. There is also a catgirl in the other hand.

One of the mechas attacked one of the other ones. What is going on the Children all wonder. Three Angels at one time? But it seems that they are attacking each other. The mecha put the normal girl and the cat girl down. They run for cover as two mechas go against one. One of them got hit, and is slammed into a isolated building. The little cat girl screams "Van-sama!!" and runs over to the mecha. A boy got out of it. He comforts the cat girl who is so worried. 

"What the heck is this?" screams Asuka as she reports to headquarters.

He accidentally takes a step forward with Unit-02, which made a loud "boom." That got the attention of one of the mechas and it starts to launch itself towards her. Asuka takes out her progressive knife and stands in a defensive position.

"Asuka watch out," Shinji says in concern.

"I'll be fine. Just stay out of my way," answers Asuka.

The mecha runs into her, but it did not even scratch Unit-02. From the mecha, it produces a weapon of choice from an unknown power source. The person inside projects its voice outside to Asuka.

"Who are you and where am I? It does not matter now. My name is Dilandau and you will die by my hands," Dilandau says as he lunges toward Unit-02 once more.

A crazy laugh from inside Dilandau's mecha is terrifying, - a laugh of a mad man.

"What are you laughing at? Anta baka! You and your mecha is so small that my Unit-02 can just step on you and squish you! How about that? You think you can beat me, think again," Asuka says as she gets ready to execute her next attack.

**********

How far will Asuka take this fight? What is the outcome? Find out next in Chapter 3 of "Unforgettable Memories."

__

May our unforgettable memories live on forever…Aishiteru.


	3. Asuka's New Knight

Unforgettable Memories chapter 3 _ver. 2.0_

By Rei-chan (Ayanami00)

[Bulmagurl2u@dbzmail.com][1]

All characters in this fanfic belong to their rightful owners. Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. I'm just borrowing the characters for this story. I am not making any money what so ever from this.

I decided to write this chapter differently from the first two chapters. I find it a lot easier to write it this way (and for once, it does not bore me). This chapter almost triples the length of the previous chapters. Enjoy! This one is for you Destonus-kun!

****

Unforgettable Memories chapter 3

Evangelion/Escaflowne: My New Knight

****

Dilandau (loudly): You can't possibly beat me even though you're bigger. You're too slow!

With this, he shoots a crima claw at Unit-02, grabbing its right arm.

****

Shinji: Asuka!

He rushes to Asuka's side and break Dilandau's hold. Another mecha attacks him. Shinji has his hands full fighting this mecha and trying to help Asuka.

****

The voice in the mecha: My name is Van. Van Fanel. I am the King of Fanelia!

****

Shinji (stunned): A voice…a boy…

Van grabs Unit-01 by the right leg and slices it with his mecha's sword. Shinji doesn't fight back. Fuyutski's picture pops up on his screen.

****

Fuyutski: Shinji, you must do something. You must attack!

****

Shinji: There is someone inside…just like Touji before…

Suddenly, a deathly scream from a girl echoes through the speakers. It can only belong to one girl.

****

Fuyutski: Rei! Asuka, help her!

****

Asuka: As if I don't have enough to do!

Unit-02 charges to Unit-00's location as Dilandau chases behind. Unit-00 is battling yet another mecha. This mecha is different from the other two. It looks…dignified. Armed with an enormous sword, its quickness is astounding. 

****

The voice from within: You thought that I would spare you, didn't you? Well you must face me, Allen Schezar, a Knight of Caeli!

Taking a quick step towards Unit-00, he swings twice, missing both times. Faint singing from afar catches the attention of all that is presently in the battlefield. The singing gets louder and louder. It is such a beautiful voice. A hot-air balloon comes into site.

****

Dilandau: Now what is this?!

He gets ready to shoot a claw at it, but Asuka stops him with her progressive knife.

****

Asuka: Don't kill something if you can't see it first…

Suddenly, a little round figure jumps onto he ledge of the basket. It is round like a balloon, has little pointed ears, turquoise-colored eyes, and is holding up a marker-like object.

****

The round figure: Jigglypuff…Jiggly-y…puff…

Everyone suddenly feels very tired. They want to hear more of its song, but they can't stay awake.

****

Dilandau: Ah! I refuse to listen to this garbage…Ah!

His horrendous voice drowns out even Jigglypuff's gorgeous voice. Still screaming, Dilandau manages to get away. The others fall asleep in their mechas.

****

Jigglypuff: PUFF!

Jumping down onto Unit-01, he reveals a marker and starts to doodle on the face of Unit-01.

Fuyutski, stuck in Nerv headquarters, becomes very frustrated. He turns to Maya Hibiki for help. An almost helpless look comes over his face making him look a bit older than he really is.

****

Fuyutski: Send men to retrieve the units…quickly! Also, don't run into that singing thing! 

Jigglypuff has already finished its job before Nerv technicians can arrive on the scene.

****

Technician A: My goodness…

****

Technician B: Damn…

****

Technician C: It's clear! Get ready to take them back.

****

Fuyutski (speaking through the microphone): Do it. Get them all back here now!

They hear his voice ringing loudly through their headsets.

[_Back in Nerv Headquarters_]

****

Voice A: Dr. Kurata, please come to Room 207…Dr. Kurata.

****

Voice B: Dr. Akagi Ritsuko, please come to the bridge…

The voices come on and off from the speakers. They are not loud commanding voices, but calm and serene.

****

Voice A: Dr. Hajime, please come to the emergency room immediately. Dr. Hajime, please come to the emergency room immediately.

Rushes of people scatter everywhere. The room, it has been lightly dimmed. A dark red light can been seen flashing above an enormous window overlooking the Evangelion docking bay. Fuyutski stands next to Maya, a lieutenant of Nerv, as she watches the situation unfold in the docking area.

****

Fuyutski: Transfer them to the emergency room. Dr. Hajime is standing by.

****

Maya: Yes, sir!

With that, Fuyutski turns slowly around and walks quietly away, leaving Maya there to wait and observe.

[_Later in the day_]

__

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

****

Asuka: What is that noise…it's annoying…

Lying there with her eyes closed, she focuses on the noise.

__

Beep…beep…beep…

The sound remains constant, never skipping a beat. 

****

Asuka: Can't I rest…Where am I…

She opens her eyes slowly. Gray. The color gray. Everything is just gray. On the far side of the room, she spots four beds. In the first one nearest to the wall is a tall man with beautiful blond hair. Next to him, sleeps a little cat girl. Next to her lies a boy of average height, jet-black hair, and beautiful physique. In the last bed nearest to the door lies a girl with a Japanese school uniform on with short blond hair.

****

Asuka (whisper): Who are these people?

Rei, on one side of Asuka, wakes up just as the cat girl wakes up. They both woke up to Asuka's voice. Asuka and Rei both have their eyes on the cat girl.

****

Rei: …

Rei sits up slowly, eyeing around the room and rests her eyes on the cat girl once more.

Ms. Cat Girl sits straight up in bed with her eyes on Rei and Asuka. Her tail starts to stand up as she continues to stare. Suddenly, her tail flares out. An angry expression plasters on her face. She starts to purr quietly and then loudly. Her purring wakes Shinji up, as well as the blond-haired girl, the blond-haired guy, and the black-haired boy.

****

Shinji (sighs): Another unfamiliar ceiling…

****

The blond guy: What is all that noise?

****

Black-haired guy: Merle!

****

The cat girl: Van-sama!!

She smiles over at Van, the boy with jet-black hair…then her smile turns into a frown. The girl with short blond hair accidentally has her face so close to Van's that they could kiss.

****

Merle: Hitomi! What are you doing to MY Van-sama?! You're going to die now!

She jumps up onto Van's bed and stares down at the blond-haired girl who is suddenly startled by the furious and over-protective cat girl. 

****

Merle: Well? Answer me, Hitomi! Get away from MY Van-sama!

****

Van: Merle…calm down.

****

Merle: No! She's trying to take you away from me.

****

Asuka: Now wait just a second here. Who said he's YOURS? You have no right to yell at that poor girl. Now you apologize to her.

Asuka is indeed furious. With hands on her hips and her head held high, she will take charge. Eyeing each person slowly, she gives a little smirk. Anyone can see that this beautiful blue-eyed girl has lots of confidence in herself and is a great leader.

Merle seems to be just as strong-willed as Asuka. She knows what she wants and she will not stop pursuing until she has achieved her goal.

****

Merle: No! I will not apologize. I did nothing wrong.

Rei and Shinji, both on each side of Asuka, decide to stay out of this fight. Pulling their bed covers closer to them, they attempt to sleep.

Hitomi, furious with Asuka's outburst comes stomping over to her. While Hitomi is busy with Asuka, Merle takes the opportunity to be with her beloved Van-sama.

****

Hitomi: Now wait a second here. I'm not a defenseless little girl you know. I am not a poor little girl! I do not need your help.

****

Asuka: What the hell are you yelling at me for?! I'm on your side, dummkopf! I'm just trying to defend you from the cat girl over there and I get yelled for it! Next time you get into a jam, don't come running to me for help, little missy!

****

Van: Hitomi, calm down already. This girl means you no harm. Merle, please apologize to Hitomi.

****

Merle: Absolutely not!

Hitomi looks helplessly around the room for support. She spots the older-looking boy with long blond hair. A pleading smile creeps slowly across her face. She takes a step toward him, but Asuka is one step ahead of her.

Walking confidently up to the blond, she extends her soft, slender right hand.

****

Asuka: I'm Asuka. Asuka Langley Soryu. What's your name?

He stands there, mesmerized by her stunning beauty. He regains his stature, smiles, and takes Asuka's hand into his.

****

The blond: My name is Allen Schezar, a Knight of Caeli, my sweet…

He bends down slowly and kisses Asuka's hand gently. It sends tingles up and down her spine.

****

Asuka: Allen…oh my…nice to meet you…

****

Allen (smiling): Likewise, princess.

While Allen looks around the room, Asuka turns to Hitomi and smirks quickly.

[_Asuka's thought_] _So! "Little girl" likes Van AND Allen. Since that Merle girl is busy with Van, I'll take this hunk Allen!_

****

Hitomi (whisper that can't be heard): Allen…why?

****

Asuka: Allen, you said that you are a knight, right?

****

Allen: That's right. I've been a knight ever since I was young. I guess it is just my destiny.

****

Asuka: That's SO cool! And I love your hair too by the way. It's very beautiful.

****

Allen: Oh, you make me blush, my sweet. Thank you.

****

Hitomi: You're so mean! You're all so mean!

Everyone turns his or her attention to Hitomi, even Shinji and Rei. Quiet sobbing comes from the girl. There is total silence except her the crying. Everything is still, no one dare to move. Finally after a minute, a sympathetic Shinji throws off his bed cover and gets out of bed. His figure is frail looking and his dark eyes become fixed on the heartbroken girl. He walks across the shiny gray floor with his icy bare feet. 

****

Shinji: Umm…H-Hitomi?

Hitomi quickly looks up to see her comforter. Her eyes stare deeply into his. All she can do is give a shake of her head and look back down at the dismal floor.

****

Asuka: Hmph!

****

Allen: What's…eh!

Before he knows what's going on, Asuka grabs Allen by his hospital shirtsleeve and drags him over to where Hitomi and Shinji are on the floor.

****

Asuka: SO! I got it now! Oh yes I do! It's so clear to me. You wouldn't comfort anyone but this girl. Why don't you just give her a kiss, Shinji? You know you like her. You wouldn't comfort even First Child if she needed someone. Go ahead! What are you waiting for? Don't hide your feelings. Let your feelings run wild like Allen's.

Smiling, she stands up on the tip of her toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

Allen (blushing) : oh…umm…thank you so much…

****

Shinji (mad for once): uhh…shut up Asuka! I don't like her! I'm just helping her because no one else would. You wouldn't understand at all!

****

Asuka: Excuse ME?! I understand exactly what is going on here. 

****

Van: Please everyone, please stop fighting. You're making things worse for Hitomi. Merle…let go already.

****

Merle (innocently): Why?

****

Van: Can't you see? Hitomi is upset…

****

Merle: So? Everyone gets upset once in a while.

****

Shinji: Merle, you're just cold hearted!

****

Asuka: Oh I see you're finally coming out with your feelings for once! Is this how you really are? You think you have the power?

****

Shinji: That's not it!

****

Hitomi: Please stop it…

****

Asuka: Stop?!

****

Shinji: Knock it off, Asuka!

****

Van: Everyone please!

****

Allen: Asuka…

****

Asuka: Allen, stay out of this. I don't need your help.

****

Van: Allen, let them be.

****

Shinji: Hitomi doesn't need you all to bother her now!

****

Asuka: You're the one who's bothering her, Shinji!

__

Creak! A sound…it comes from a bed…a bed in a corner of the room. All heads turn to the far right hand side of the room. In the corner, a little bed lies still with the petite girl sitting as still as the air in the room. 

Her head turns ever so slowly towards the group in the middle of the room. Her eyes, a bright blood red, stare at each of them one at a time. Not a word comes from her pale pink lips. Her hands, placed on each side of her, slowly moves into her lap. Sitting there for a minute, she did not say a word and she did not make any moves. 

Finally, she places her hands on each side of her and hoisted herself out of the bed ever so slowly. All eyes are on her and nothing else. Not a word comes out of anyone's mouth. Walking towards them, she still keeps her mouth shut. The group is in her way. They know that but can't seem to move themselves from her path. Her pretty gray-blue hair hangs lifelessly to her skull, not that it matters to her. Her eyes focuses once more on the teens. As she approaches them, they still do not move. They stand as still as day, watching her. Squeezing through the group, Ms. Rei Ayanami makes her way towards the door at the same pace.

She stops right in front of the door. Everyone expects her to turn around, but she doesn't. She stares straight ahead. Nothing happens. 

****

Rei (whisper): Good bye…

She quietly steps out of the room as the door opens for her and closes quickly behind her. That was it. Confusion shows on everyone's faces. How did that girl do that? Well what did she do in the first place? All Ayanami did was walk out of the room. What's so special about that? Nothing. Ayanami is Ayanami. That girl, that blue-haired, red-eyed girl stopped them all in their tracks by just uttering "Good bye!"

****

Asuka: What the hell was that?!

****

Allen: Asuka, my sweet…please calm yourself down.

He turns Asuka to face him and he slowly gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. That surely shuts her up! She's too stunned to say anything. She stares into Allen's beautiful eyes as he stares back with a smile on his face.

****

Shinji: umm…

__

Beep! The door slides open once more. It is not the First Child or Dr. Hajime, which stands on the outside of the room, but it is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi with Maya, Hyuuga, and Kaji. Seeing Kaji, Asuka immediately releases her grasp on Allen and runs over to him, admiring him lovingly. A depressed look comes over Allen's face as he watches Asuka embrace the older man. 

****

Ritsuko: Everyone, please calm yourselves and take a seat. I have some questions to ask all of you.

Everyone goes back to their hospital beds as Ritsuko and the others each grab a chair from the closet near Asuka's bed and sits down near the doorway.

Taking out her pen and paper, Ritsuko takes note what each of the teens look like. She starts with the blond-haired girl.

****

Ritsuko: What might your name be?

****

Hitomi: Hitomi Kanzaki.

****

Ritsuko: Where are you from, Hitomi?

****

Hitomi: Tokyo.

Ristuko takes note of her physique…_short blond hair, blue eyes, traditional Japanese school uniform (brown), about 5'5"_

She turns to the next one.

****

Ritsuko: And what might your name be?

****

Van: Van Fanel, Miss. 

****

Ritsuko: Thank you.

Writing…_dark hair, medium build, brown eyes, about 5'8", red shirt, brown pants_

Ritsuko turns to Merle.

****

Ritsuko: And what's your name?

****

Merle: Merle.

****

Ritsuko (curious): Your last name?

****

Merle: I don't have one.

****

Ritsuko: All right.

Writing…_pink hair, a cat girl, about 5'3", dressed in a tiger-striped dress_

****

Ritsuko: And how about you, sir?

****

Allen: My name is Allen Schezar, madam.

****

Ritsuko: Allen…very nice name.

****

Allen: Thank you, my Lady.

Taking note…_long blond hair, very nice physique, blue eyes, about 6'_

****

Ritsuko: So tell me…where did you all come from?

****

Merle: We come from Gaea…except for HER over there *points to Hitomi*

****

Van: I am now the king of a country called Fanelia, Miss. Fanelia became under attack and we all had to flee. We are not sure how we got here. Hitomi's pendent starts to glow and so did Escaflowne. Next thing we know, we ended up here. Can you please help us?

****

Maya: umm…You are a king?

****

Van: Yes, Ma'am.

****

Hyuuga: Then what you are supposed to be young man? *looking at Allen*

****

Allen: I am a Knight of Caeli, Mister.

****

Kaji (impressed): A knight, eh?

****

Asuka: You're my knight, Kaji!

****

Kaji (smiling): That's very sweet of you to say Asuka.

Asuka jumps out of bed and runs over to Kaji, grabbing his arm. A dull expression comes over Allen's face. He could never compare to Kaji. Kaji is an older man. 

****

Allen (faces toward the wall and whispers): I guess she like men like that…she doesn't need a guy like me…Hitomi, I'm sorry.

****

Kaji: Asuka, go back to your bed. Dr. Akagi is not done asking questions yet. 

****

Asuka: Can't I just stay here? 

****

Kaji: No, Asuka.

****

Asuka: _Please?!_

****

Kaji: Asuka please go back. We are not done yet. I will see you later.

****

Asuka: But I haven't given you your present yet.

****

Kaji: You can give it to me later. Now is not the time.

****

Asuka: I never get to see you anymore Kaji! Can't I stay here with you just a bit longer? Do I have to go back to my bed? 

****

Kaji: (frustrated): No, you can't stay! Go back to your bed now!

****

Allen: Mister, please don't yell at her like that. She didn't mean to do anything wrong. She just admires you that's all. 

****

Kaji: Can you please stay out of this? This is none of your concern.

****

Asuka: How dare you speak to Allen like that, Kaji! You! Out of all people…ugh!

Asuka runs over to Allen's bed and sits down next to him. Tears sting her beautiful blue eyes. She cannot hold them back. Her lover has yelled at her…the one she loves so much and cherishes. Allen puts a comforting arm over her shoulder and gives her a tight and loving hug. She blushes from his sincerity. She loves the way he treats her…just like a princess. Asuka is deep in thought.

__

Kaji never treats me this way. He never has any time for me. He's always so busy with his work, and if he brings Misato home from the bar because she's drunk, he never stays to tend to her or spend any time with me. Allen is different from Kaji. Allen cares about me. He would spend time with me and love me. Can I love him back? Can I learn to love Allen? Will he stay with me? I feel so safe in his arms. Kaji has never held me before…never ever! Wait…why do I love Kaji? Hmm…

She stares into Allen's eyes just for a second before looking over at Kaji sitting in between Ritsuko and Maya. Asuka becomes very startled. Kaji never took his eyes off Asuka. His eyes…his eyes greatly disturbs Asuka. So dark and cold are his eyes as he looks back at Asuka. There is a flicker of hatred in his eyes. Asuka has a new knight now although Asuka just called him her knight. Asuka holds Allen tighter in their embrace. All is silent in the room. Finally, Ritsuko speaks to break the silence.

****

Ritsuko: Where is Rei?

****

Shinji: I don't know…

****

Ritsuko: What do you mean you don't know?

****

Van: She said "Good bye" and walked right out of the room.

****

Ritsuko: But…but how can she?! *Looking at Maya, Hyuuga, and Kaji*

****

Merle: What do you mean how? She opened the door and left.

****

Hyuuga: But the door…we locked it. No one can open it except for Misato, Ritsuko, and Dr. Hajime. They are the only ones with the pass cards. Even we have to ask permission to enter here.

****

Van: Well she just left. She did not even touch anything. The door just opened and she stepped out. 

****

Ritsuko: The door was locked when we came…how odd.

****

Kaji: I will have someone look into it.

****

Ritsuko: Very well…

[_Meanwhile, in another part of Nerv Headquarters…._]

Rei Ayanami, still in her hospital clothing, walks down an unknown corridor when PenPen steps into her path ahead of her. It looks up at her and makes a faint "wark" sound. Rei approaches him quietly and bends down to pick it up.

****

Rei_ (quietly): What are you doing here…?_

She goes into a secluded room and sits down on the floor. A faint light shines through a little slit in one of the walls. The room is a dark gray color. Red bands of light encircle the room. A large tube, which runs through the room from ceiling to floor, stationed at one corner of the room fills with an unknown liquid. A light shines on the liquid making it a golden-orange color. Rei decides that that would be a more suitable spot so she gets up and sits next to the warm tube, which illuminates enough light so she can see what she is doing. With PenPen sitting in her lap, Rei opens a book and starts reading.

[_In Terminal Dogma…_]

Misato Katsuragi, still a bit drunk, sits slouching in her chair with a near-empty beer can in her hand. She is nice and quiet…but then lets out a loud drunken laugh. This definitely catches the attention of everyone in the room. Aoba, who has taken over for Hyuuga and Maya, alerts everyone that the MAGI, Nerv's three super computers, have found an Angel in Tokyo-2.

[_Back in Nerv's hospital room…_]

****

Aoba: Dr. Akagi? Dr. Akagi, please take all the Children up to the bridge. We have an emergency. I repeat we have an emergency. We need the Children right away. 

****

Ritsuko: Rei is not here

****

Fuyutski: Where is she?

****

Maya: Sir! We do not know.

****

Fuyutski (to Aoba): Locate her at once!

****

Aoba: Yes sir! Dr. Akagi, please bring the rest to the bridge.

****

Ritsuko: What about the kids we just found?

****

Fuyutski: Bring them too. They might be of some use to us.

****

Ritsuko: Yes sir! All right everyone, let's go!

****

Kaji: Wait…I must speak with you…

[_On the bridge…_]

Misato has just gotten up from her slouching position in her chair. She has a funny little smile on her face, and she is still holding her beer can.

****

Misato: Where is Rei, Aoba?

****

Aoba: I don't know. I am looking right now.

****

Misato: Hurry. We don't have much time. Wait…what the heck is going on? *Burps*

****

Aoba: Rei's location: in a secluded room in the west sector of Terminal Dogma. From the camera, she is reading a book with your penguin PenPen asleep in her lap.

****

Misato: PENPEN?!?!

Misato faints in her chair. PenPen is an illegal penguin and since its here, everyone knows about it. 

****

Aoba: Major Katsuragi! Commander Fuyutski, what shall we do?

****

Fuyutski: Briefing please…

****

Aoba: As of right now the MAGI has recommended that we evacuate 500km of Tokyo-2 around the Angel. For the time being, it's good to gather everyone together to discuss a plan of action.

[_Back in the sick bay area_]

Ritsuko peeks in the door and tells everyone that the questioning session is now put on hold.

****

Ritsuko: Please remain calm…

She motions Maya and Hyuuga to join her and she goes back outside to talk with Kaji.

Asuka spots her red sportsbad in the corner of the room, which she forgot to pick up the last time she was here. She goes over to it and finds her yellow sundress inside. 

****

Asuka: I hate these hospital clothes! Ugh! I'm going to change over there in that little room over there. *points* If any of you peak, you're dead! You got that?!

Everyone nods slowly as they watch Asuka step slowly into the little room and close the door.

****

Shinji: What is going on…

All eyes are on Shinji now. They all stare at each other.

__

Bang! Asuka excitedly opens the door widely, and steps out with one hand on her hips with her yellow sundress flowing around her from the breeze from the quickly closed door. She smiles and speaks loudly, eyeing everyone slowing in the room, making sure that she had Allen's complete attention.

****

Asuka: Well, let's go everyone! Allen?

****

Allen: Yes, my sweet?

****

Asuka: Will you accompany me?

****

Allen: Of course!

__

Beep!! The sound of the door again…Ritsuko Akagi steps back into the room along with Maya, Hyuuga, and Kaji. Asuka makes sure not to make any eye contact with Kaji. She then wonders where her other sportsbag is, the one with Kaji's present inside.

****

Ritsuko: It seems that we have a very dangerous situation on our hands. Commander Ikari and Fuyutski needs us at the bridge right now.

Grabbing Allen's arm, Asuka smiles and runs over to Ritsuko, dragging her new love (or infatuation) behind her.

****

Asuka: What are you all waiting for? Dummkopf! Let's go! Come on! Allen…

****

Allen: Yes?

****

Asuka: Are you from where that Van boy and that Hitomi girl is from?

****

Allen: Yes I am. Merle is also from Gaea.

****

Asuka: Oh…are you going back?

****

Allen: I would like to. It's my home.

****

Asuka: Oh…I see…

She releases her grip on Allen's arm slightly. Allen feels this and tilts Asuka's head up so he could see her beautiful face clearly.

****

Allen (quietly): Don't worry about anything, my sweet…I will not go soon. If I do leave, I will tell you.

****

Asuka (whisper): Promise?

****

Allen (quietly): I promise.

****

Asuka (quietly): Do you love me?

****

Allen (smiles and says quietly): I think I do. I'm not for certain, princess. I mean I just met you, but I do think you are lovely inside and out.

****

Asuka (nodding): I understand. Thank you.

****

Allen: Thank you for what, love?

****

Asuka: For everything. You have given me what I have not received from others. 

****

Allen (confused): Such as?

****

Asuka: Love… care… and kindness…

****

Allen: I see…

****

Ritsuko (interrupting Asuka and Allen's conversation): Is everyone ready?

****

Everyone: Yes!

****

Ritsuko: Well let's get going.

****

Asuka: Come on, Allen! Hurry up you dummkopfs or you'll be left behind!

She again grabs Allen's arm. She snuggles against him before leading him out of the room. They follow her silently with Merle holding onto Van's arm. Hitomi and Shinji make eye contact for just a second and walks down a long well lit corridor side by side. Van mumbles something under his breath about how bossy Asuka seems to be.

[_Arrival at Terminal Dogma_]

Maya and Hyuuga take their respected seats once again at the control center between the unconscious Misato Katsuragi.

****

Hyuuga: Major…

****

Maya: Major Katsuragi?

****

Fuyutski: She is out cold. She saw her pet penguin and fainted.

****

Van (curious): Major Katsuragi?

****

Asuka: That woman over there, drunk as a skunk. Shinji and I both live with her in her apartment.

****

Allen: Lovely woman…

****

Asuka: Hmph!

****

Allen (realizes that Asuka is still with him): She may be lovely, but you are beautiful, my princess.

[Asuka ponders] _Does he really think that? He sounds like such a flirt. I don't know…but he's better than Kaji. Allen treats me better._

****

Merle: Van-sama…

****

Van: What is it, Merle?

****

Merle (whispers): I'm hungry…I'm – 

The Children and the guests stand a few feet behind Hyuuga, Maya, Misato, and Aoba. Rei Ayanami, the First Child, arrives quietly with PenPen in her arms. No one notices her except for Fuyutski and Gendo, on a platform above them, and Merle, the cat girl.

****

Merle: Where have you been?

****

Rei: No where…

****

Asuka: So! First Child finally comes back!

Everyone turns their head to look at the Second Child.

****

Asuka: What?!

****

Allen: Don't pay attention to them. It's all right.

Rei stands next to Shinji, and puts PenPen down on the floor. It waddles over to Misato, and pulls on the sleeve of her infamous red jacket. She lets out a little yelps as PenPen jumps into her lap, asking for attention from her.

****

Misato: PenPen?

****

PenPen (nudges her): Wark!!

****

Misato: What are you doing here?

****

PenPen: Wark…

Looking around, Misato sees everyone watching her. She quickly puts PenPen down and asks Maya, Hyuuga, and Aoba for a briefing. 

****

Misato: What the heck is going on? Who are all these people?

****

Hyuuga: These are…once our enemies?

****

Ritsuko (appearing behind the teens): They are from another world, Misato.

****

Misato: Another world?! There is another world besides ours?

****

Ritsuko: Yes. Van, where did you say you are from?

****

Van: Gaea, ma'am.

****

Aoba: Major Katsuragi! The Angel!

****

Misato: Oh yes! A briefing please! Maya! Hyuuga!

****

Maya: The MAGI is gathering more information…

****

Hyuuga: There is no visual. All we have is an infrared heat image. It is very small…about four feet eleven inches. The MAGI says that it has the power to regenerate and repel objects by using its A.T. Field as a fireball or take the form of other projectiles.

****

Maya: It is moving!

****

Misato: Go and get suited up. Van, Allen, Hitomi, Merle, you guys stay here for now.

****

Asuka (looking at Rei and Shinji): Well let's go and show that Angel what we can do! Allen, wait for me here, okay?

****

Allen: As you wish, my sweet…

****

Asuka (marching out): Ohh!! I can't believe it!

Rei and Shinji silently follows Asuka out of the control room and make their way to the dressing area. Stepping into their respected sides, they begin to change into their plugsuits. 

****

Asuka: I still can't believe it! A hunk like Allen! Ohh!!

****

ShinjI (from the other side): Well, what about Kaji?

****

Asuka: K-Kaji? Hmph…I don't need him…he never needed me…

****

Shinji: Asuka, your sportsbag with Kaji's gift is still on my side…

****

Asuka: Throw it over!

****

Shinji: Umm…okay.

Shinji gently tosses the bag over, being careful not to hit anyone. Asuka intercepts it while its still in the air. She unzips it and takes it out. Walking over to Rei, she puts it into Rei's hands.

****

Asuka: Here, Wondergirl. You can have it.

****

Rei: ...oh…

****

Asuka: Hey Shinji! Are you ready yet?

****

Shinji: Yes, ma'am!

****

Asuka: Come on, Wondergirl! Shinji let's go!

****

Shinji: Okay.

Heading off toward the docking bay, the Children say nothing, not a word. An angry expression on Asuka's face, she finally mumbles something that Shinji and Rei cannot hear.

****

Maya: The Children are ready!

****

Misato: Prepare for launch.

****

Hyuuga: Yes, Ma'am.

****

Aoba: Right.

****

Technician A: Children are in the entry plugs.

****

Ritsuko: Release the LCL.

****

Maya: Releasing LCL into entry plugs.

****

Technician B: All Evas are ready.

****

Misato: Release the locks.

****

Technician C: Releasing safety locks 1-15.

****

Technician B: Releasing primary restraints

****

Technician A: Releasing secondary restraints.

****

Maya: The Evas are free!

****

Misato: Evangelions! Hashin!

The Evangelions launch the second Misato gave her order. The Children focuses on their goal, while speeding through the narrow tunnels under Tokyo-3. They finally reach the surface area and spread their A.T. Field.

****

Asuka: Get ready to make a long run over to Tokyo-2. We have work to do.

****

Shinji: Run?

****

Rei: Understood.

****

Misato (pops up on screen in their Evas): Get a move on, you three!

****

Asuka: Right! Let's go! Follow my lead.

[_Back in the control room_]

****

Allen: I hope Asuka will be all right.

****

Van: Don't worry about her. She'll be fine.

****

Misato: Yeah, you're right. Asuka can handle herself in no matter what position she's in.

****

Merle (holding up a package): Van-sama! Look what I got!

****

Van: Merle? Where did you get that?

****

Merle: From this weird thing in a hallway. I got really hungry so I went for a little walk to see what I can find.

****

Van: You shouldn't be wandering around, Merle. I think it is best that you return what you got.

****

Ritsuko (smiling): No, it is quite all right.

Merle: Yay! 

****

Maya: Major Katsuragi, the Children are almost at Tokyo-2.

****

Aoba: The MAGI just recommended that we send in more power.

****

Misato (looking over to Ritsuko): But…we have nothing left!

****

Ritsuko (looking back and then at the foreigners): We have them.

****

Misato: You have to be kidding! We can't use them!

****

Ritsuko: What other choice do we have? You heard the MAGI. It suggests more firepower against this Angel. It has never given out this sort of command before. It don't think it would if it knows that the Evas can handle it, Major Katsuragi.

****

Misato: They are normal kids! They are not Eva pilots!

****

Ritsuko: Who said they were normal…

****

Misato: What?

****

Ritsuko: They are indeed special, Misato. They have the power to transport themselves AND their mechas to our world. 

****

Misato: They don't have what it takes to defeat the Angel!

****

Ritsuko: Who said they will be attacking on their own? They will fight with the Evas.

****

Misato: Have you considered their mechas' size?

****

Van (interrupting): They are Guymelefs….

****

Misato: Fine. Have you considered their Guymelefs' size? They are less than half of the Evangelions' size!

****

Ritsuko: Right now, we do not have any other choice! There is no one else who can help us defeat this Angel.

****

Misato: Wait. I thought Aoba said that this Angel is very small…

****

Ritsuko: Do not estimate an Angel's strength, Misato. No matter what its size is, it can still do a lot of damage. The Guymelef may be small, but they are not weak. They went against the Children before that singing Jigglypuff came along. Misato, they are just as tough as the Children are. You must believe what I am saying!

****

Misato: Fine!

****

Ritsuko: Misa-

****

Misato (interrupting her): They will be our backup…just in case the Children can't handle it. Hitomi and Merle will stay here.

****

Merle: I'm not staying here! I'm going with my Van-sama.

****

Misato: I'm not going to argue with you…do what you want but if you lose your life, no one can blame me…

****

Maya (softly): The Guymelefs are waiting in the docking bay.

****

Ritsuko: Hyuuga!

****

Hyuuga: Yes, Ma'am!

****

Ritsuko: Take them down to the docking bay and get them ready for launch.

****

Aoba: The Guymelefs are too small to go through the tunnels.

****

Ritsuko: Then open the mountain way. 

****

Aoba: Roger that.

****

Ritsuko: Take them down…

****

Hyuuga: Roger! Please follow me…

****

Misato (watching the teens as they follow Hyuuga): I hope you know what you are doing, Ritsuko.

[_Up above_]

The atmosphere is intense. A candle is lit and put down on a control panel. Commander/Professor Fuyutski stands behind a silent Gendo Ikari. Wearing his infamous glasses, Commander Ikari sits in his seat silently with his white-gloved hands perked up on his elbows, and covering his mouth.

****

Fuyutski: Do you think they can do it?

****

Gendo: I believe that Major Katsuragi has this operation under control.

****

Fuyutski: We have never sensed an Angel this powerful before. The MAGI has requested that we send in more firepower. Do you really think that we can handle such a creature?

Gendo smiles under his gloves.

****

Fuyutski: Well, I guessed that is settled then. Major Katsuragi, proceed with the operation.

****

Misato: Yes sir! Ah!

Misato Katsuragi, the woman in charge of such an intense an dangerous operation, totally forgot about the beer can to the right of her and PenPen to the left of her.

****

Misato: I'm sorry about my behavior earlier, Commander.

****

Gendo: It's all right Major Katsuragi, but don't let it happen again. Proceed with the operation.

****

Misato: Hai! Right away!

__

Well, it's finally finished! Chapter 3: "Evangelion/Escaflowne – My New Knight" is probably going to be the longest chapter out of all them (I wouldn't know since I haven't even finished the outline for this fanfic yet). I hope you enjoyed it as much as I like writing it. Please take a moment or two out of your busy schedule to write a short review. Please criticize! Arigatou! – Rei-chan (Ayanami00)

   [1]: mailto:Bulmagurl2u@dbzmail.com



End file.
